banana_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Flying Dutchman - Draft
The Revenge of the Flying Dutchman Flying Dutchman: whistling Ah. Time to do laundry. the clothes in the laundry There we go. All good! Time to go to the grocery store. transitions to SpongeBob and Patrick playing "Launch the Cannon." SpongeBob: Hey Patrick, isn't Launch the Cannon so fun, right? Patrick: Yeah Bob Sponge, I love launching cannonballs at things. It helps improve my accuracy. SpongeBob: Charming words ol' Pink one! Patrick: Okay, it's my turn! Let me see! I'm gonna fire this cannon at.... SQUIDWARD HOUSE! SpongeBob: Uh, Pat, Squidward doesn't like cannon balls flying towards his property. Patrick: cannon Uhhhhh what? hits Squidward's house and a huge explosion is seen and heard. SpongeBob: Okay, Nevermind Patrick. It's best to move on now! Patrick: One more shot! aims Hiyaa! Perfect aim! goes off course and hits a green ship in the air. SpongeBob: Uh Patrick? You just broke a guy's ship. Patrick: It's a houseboat. I don't care. That guy can just buy a new one! SpongeBob: But it looks very spooky and green though? Oh, someone's coming! Hide! Flying Dutchman: Back from the grocers ready to have a feast. and looks at the ship What the flim flam! Who did this?! Squidward: Hey Dutchie! These blasted buffoons are the people you're looking for! Flying Dutchman: AH HA! So you two scallywags were behind this! I should've known! SpongeBob: PATRICK, LET'S RUN! and Patrick start running away with the Dutchman not far behind. ♪ Slide Whistle Song ♪ starts playing. Flying Dutchman: Get back here you two! I'm billing you for the damages! SpongeBob: Patrick! Cut right here! Patrick: SpongeBob, WHAT DO WE DO NOW? SpongeBob: I have no idea bud! Flying Dutchman: Stop right there! SpongeBob and Patrick. ♪ Tomfoolery ♪ starts playing. I froze you, ha!. Now that I have you frozen, there's nothing you can do!. Squidward: Oh really Dutchman? There'll probably just escape like the always do. Flying Dutchman: Not anymore. I'm taking 'em to my boat or.. at dismantled boat unamused Oh, right.... my ship is broken. Squidward: Now what are you gonna do? Send them to Davy Jones' Locker? Ha. Flying Dutchman: Thanks for the idea! I'll use it now! Squidward: It was just a suggestion! I meant.. er.. joke! Flying Dutchman: Too late! Off to Davy Jones' Locker you go SpongeBob and Patrick! Squidward: Oh look, there's a Jellyfish! Flying Dutchman: Oh I absolutely hate Jellyfish! They always leave this useless, painful stings. Squidward: Let those two go and I'll perhaps chase that jellyfish away. Flying Dutchman: NEVER! stings Dutchman. Flying Dutchman: Eh, one jellyfish isn't gonna stop me. Squidward: What about those guys over there? Flying Dutchman: What? Yikes. A hundred jellyfish?! AHHHHH! away screaming. Squidward: to himself. Now, if only there was a way to free SpongeBob and Patrick? Hmm.... Oh, I know. I'll use my oven that I'm cooking casserole in to melt the ice to free SpongeBob and Patrick. Ah Squiddy, you're a genius. melts the small iceberg cube SpongeBob and Patrick were stuck in which frees them. Squidward: Oh perfect! Both SpongeBob & Patrick: YAY! We're free and we're home! Squidward: What? This isn't my home. Patrick: This isn't a home, this is a garbage can. Squidward: Hey! SpongeBob: Patrick, wanna go Jellyfishing? Patrick: Sure pal! Squidward: unamused. Oh brother. SpongeBob & Patrick: Let's go! Flying Dutchman: the distance of the horizon. Curse you to vanquishers of all hooligans, scallywags and rapscallions!